hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvary Side
Calvary Side is the Fifty-eight episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Becky and Knox both at their home, after they done acting work for today, as they see Hendrix in the news, as the news reporter is talking about the nuclear, as Becky knows it will destroy Europe, as she knows that from many films. Knox doesn't worry about, as Becky asks about wars, as Knox knows it will lose a lot of views. Becky knows it's one team that can be stopped, Providence, as Becky knows Hendrix will stop Aiden. As she knows he will keep these people safe. Knox needs Hendrix to save the world, as he worries that time is on their side, but Becky hopes they rescue the missile on time. Aiden get's in his fast car, Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to help him, as they go to chase down Aiden, as they worried about 20 minutes until the nuclear missile is launching. Hendrix gave Derrick the codes to stop it, as Hendrix contacts him. Derrick heard that Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins tracking down Aiden, as they go faster. Derrick will handle Aiden's men, as they guarding for the missile launchers, as they prepare to battle. Derrick and his team go inside of the facility, as the rope to go and battle Aiden's men, they defeated them and push all the way to the other rooms. Mario is at the security doors, as the door is locked. Hendrix got upgrade, as she helps Hendrix to fly, to gain on Aiden's tires, Aiden laughs at him, as he put the car on autopilot. Derrick is worried that the door is taking long, as he want it faster, Cara knows it's 8 minutes left until the missile is launching, as the door finally opens. Providence Accord defeat more of Aiden's men, as they continue to fight, after that, Derrick breach the room, as they defeated the last remnants of Aiden's men. Cara knows it's the last, as they got the codes from Hendrix, as Bock adn Cara type it to unlock, as they do it together to stop the nuclear missile from launching, as Providence and CBI soldiers are happy, that they saved the world. CBI Soldiers take over, as Providence Accord soldiers are out of here, as they go into the copter to support, Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins, as they waiting on their victory. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins heard that Derrick stop the nuclear missile, with the team's help, as Hendrix prepares to take the shot, as he uses one blast to destroy his wheels, as he drives into the tree. So as Aiden putting spikes into Doctor Hawkins as she crashed. Aiden thinks Hendrix hasn't won, as Hendrix stop the codes, as Providence Accord did it, as Hendrix tells Aiden that he lost. Hendrix will stop him, as Aiden learns from Klaus, as he didn't succeed which Aiden have. Aiden plans to kill Hendrix, as they both battle in combat, Hendrix got the upper-hand, as Aiden uses his Diamond chip but no use. Doctor Hawkins uses her Providence-rang and defeat Aiden, as Hendrix rampages to hurt Aiden, as he was defeated for good. Aiden is sent to Linguistic Asylum, as he going away for a long time. Derrick laughs at Aiden, as Doctor Hawkins happy that Hendrix is alive, as Hendrix does really need her too. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins back to the LZ, as Doctor Hawkins, jokes and laughs. Hendrix goes to his father's grave, as he remembers the good things he has done, as he in tears, Doctor Hawkins confronted him. Doctor Hawkins knows it's sad, as it's not been the same, as Doctor Hawkins will always be here for Hendrix to help him. Hendrix misses him, as Doctor Hawkins knows there's nothing wrong with this world, as she called Hendrix a good child and she never gave up on him, as also talk about her mother, as she vows Hendrix not to stop. Doctor Hawkins back Hendrix to be himself, as Hendrix takes Doctor Hawkins's hands, as they walk to dinner at Ryan's house. Episode Moments * Nuclear missile is saved by Providence and CBI Soldiers * Aiden is defeated by Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins and sent to Linguistics Asylum * Hendrix meets his father grave for the first time, since his death Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Providence Accord Soldiers * CBI Soldiers * Lucy Killington * Becky Davis * Knox Wells Villains * Aiden Sanford (P.O.W) * Aiden's Men (Defeated) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix code name is: Cyber Force 1 * Bock and Cara being doing this routine since they first meet * Hendrix first meet his father's grave and knows about where he was buried thanks to his mother, Sharon * Aiden is sent to the Asylum for good See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc